C’est Si Evident
by a.a.k88
Summary: Angel et Cordélia ont une conversation.


Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas.

Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: C'est Si Evident  
Auteur: Dannyblue  
Sommaire: Angel et Cordélia ont une conversation.  
Couple: Angel/Cordy.  
Estimation: PG.  
Dénégations: Joss Whedon et Co. possèdent tout. 

-----------------------------------

"Angel, on a besoin de parler."

"Parler?"

"Ouais, parler. Conversation. El parlo beauco."

"Oh, ok. Hum, de quoi allons-nous beauco parler?"

"Hé bien, je suis sure que tu as remarqué..."

"Attends. Hum, Cordy, pourrais-tu déposer l'épée d'abord. Tu as tendance à faire beaucoup de gestes quand tu parles, et je ne veux pas..."

"Oh. Ouais. Désolé. Bref, comme je le disais, je suis sure que tu as remarqué ce qui se passe ici."

"Se passe? Quelque chose se passe?"

"Oh, Seigneur! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué. Même toi..."

"Attends! Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai peut-être remarqué. Je remarque beaucoup de choses. Mais ça ne signifie pas que les choses que tu as remarquées et les choses que j'ai remarquées sont les mêmes choses. Donne-moi..."

"Angel. Tu babilles."

"Babilles? Je ne babille pas. Je divague."

"Peu importe. Bref, comme je le disais, on a besoin de parler de ce qui se passe."

"Se passe?"

"Est-ce que tu vas continuer de faire ça, Angel?"

"Faire quoi?"

"Ca! Répéter tout ce que je dis. Et dans la forme d'une question, aussi. Ce qui serait super si on était sur Jeopardy. Hey! Tu n'y as jamais pensé? On peut se faire plein d'argent avec les jeux télévisés de nos jours. Et tu connais beaucoup de choses. Vivre pendant presque trois siècles fait ça à un gars..."

"Cordy. La conversation."

"Oh. Désolé. Bref, je pense que nous devons nous en occuper. Avant que ça nous explose à la figure. Je veux dire, des gens pourraient être blessés."

"Être blessés?"

"Tu l'as encore fait!"

"Fait encore quoi?"

"Peu importe! Purée! Revenons à nos moutons. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ais pas remarqué. C'est si évident! Je veux dire, ce bureau dégouline pratiquement de tension sexuelle."

"T-tension s-sexuelle."

"Ouais. Je veux dire, allez, Angel. L'air en est si épais, qu'on peut presque entendre le bourdonnement."

"On peut?"

"Ouais. Et, je veux dire, je le comprends. Quand un gars veut une fille. Mais il a trop peur de sortir et de l'admettre. Ce qui ne fait qu'il la veut plus. Et il commence à renvoyer toutes ces vibrations qu'Helen Keller ne raterait pas. C'est plutôt frustrant à regarder, en fait. Surtout quand on sait que la fille ne s'enfuirait pas en courant s'il lui disait ce qu'il ressent."

"Tu... je veux dire, elle ne s'enfuirait pas?"

"Pourquoi s'enfuirait-elle? Je veux dire, il est beau, courageux, héroïque. N'importe quelle femme voudrait qu'un gars comme lui ait envie d'elle?"

"Elle le voudrait? Vraiment? Je veux dire, même avec tout ce qui s'est passé..."

"Quoi? Juste parce qu'elle l'a vu à son pire? C'est à propos de ça l'amour, Angel! Aimer un gars même quand on a vu son mauvais côté. Son côté vraiment, vraiment mauvais. De près et personnellement."

"Je sais, Cordy. Mais l'amour n'est pas toujours assez. Je veux dire, parfois, il y a d'autres choses qui peuvent se mettre en travers du chemin..."

"Oh, je t'en prie. Ce qui se met en travers du chemin c'est lui. Il a cette idée folle qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour elle, ou quelque chose dans le genre."

"Hé bien, Cordy, tu dois comprendre. Je veux dire, il a fait des choses... Des choses terribles. Et peut-être qu'il ne veut pas..."

"Quelles choses terribles a-t-il faites? Devenir un mauvais Observateur d'une Tueuse psychopathe. Comme si Fred allait se soucier de ça!"

"Fred?"

"Ouais, je veux dire, elle ne connaissait même pas Wesley en ce temps-là, alors pourquoi devrait-elle s'en soucier?"

"Fred? Et Wesley? Oh. Oh!"

"Tu ne savais vraiment pas de quoi je parlais, hein?"

"Si! Je veux dire, non! Je veux dire... Wesley a des sentiments pour Fred?"

"Oh, Angel. Espèce de pauvre, pauvre abruti qui ne voit rien. Es-tu en train de me dire que, après 200 et quelques ans bizarres, tu ne connais pas les signes?"

"Je... Quels signes?"

"La fixation, pour commencer. Je veux dire, je l'ai vu la fixer, tandis qu'il prétendait ne pas le faire, pendant une bonne heure. C'est comme s'il ne pouvais pas s'en empêcher ou quelque chose. Angel? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu regardes tout autour de toi comme ça?"

"Hein? Aucune raison."

"Ok. Et le bégaiement. Je veux dire, à moins qu'ils ne parlent de recherches ou quelque chose du style, il a des difficultés à prononcer une phrase complète près d'elle."

"Q-qu'est-ce que tu... Je n'ai pas remarqué... Tu crois qu'elle... Je v-veux dire..."

"Et tu te souviens quand elle avait la 'grippe'? On n'a pas pu lui faire quitter son chevet. Même quand j'ai eu cette vision, et qu'on avait besoin qu'il fasse le truc des recherches. Je veux dire, tu as pratiquement dû le traîner hors de sa chambre."

"Hé bien, oui, Cordy. Il était inquiet..."

"Et n'oublions pas l'entraînement."

"L'entraînement?"

"Ouais. Je veux dire, je sais que Wesley dit qu'il pense que Fred doit savoir comment se défendre. Ce qui est vrai. Mais, personnellement? Je crois qu'il aime avoir une excuse pour pouvoir toucher. Je veux dire, les as-tu jamais observés? La façon dont il enroule ses bras autour d'elle quand il lui montre comment utiliser une épée. La façon dont il lui frotte les épaules quand elle se plaint d'une crampe. Purée! J'ai l'impression d'être un Tom pépiant!"

"Hum, hé bien.."

"C'est juste trop dommage que Fred ne remarque pas. Je veux dire, Wesley ne fera pas le premier pas à moins qu'il ne pense qu'elle soit d'accord. Mais comment peut-elle lui faire savoir qu'elle est d'accord? Ce n'est pas comme si elle savait à quel point il est dingue d'elle."

"Elle ne le sait pas?"

"Mais non! Ce que je ne comprend pas. Je veux dire, c'est siii évident, Angel. A quel point doit-elle être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'il ressent pour elle?"

"Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée."

FIN


End file.
